Rachel Wetzsteon
Rachel Todd Wetzsteon (November 25, 1967 - December 24/25?, 2009) was an American poet.https://www.amherst.edu/aboutamherst/news/news_releases/2000/10_2000/node/9931 Life Wetzsteon was born in New York City, New York, the daughter of editor Ross Wetzsteon (pronounced "whetstone"). She graduated in 1989 from Yale University, where she studied with Marie Borroff and John Hollander. She later graduated from Johns Hopkins University with an M.A., and from Columbia University with a Ph.D. She taught initially at Barnard College, and later at William Paterson University,http://euphrates.wpunj.edu/faculty/parrasj/EngDeptWebpageEUPHRATES/Faculty.htm and at the Unterberg Poetry Center of the 92nd Street Y. Her work appeared in many publications including The New Yorker, The Paris Review The New Republic, The Nation, and the Village Voice.http://www.villagevoice.com/authors/rachel-wetzsteon In the fall of 2009 she became poetry editor of The New Republic. On December 28, 2009, Wetzsteon was found dead in her home in Manhattan, New York City, where she had apparently taken her own life on Christmas Eve or Day.Margalit Fox, "Rachel Wetzsteon, poet mixed melancholy, wit," New York Times, January 2, 2010, Boston.com. Web, Feb. 12, 2019. Recognition A prize has been established in her memory in the Columbia University English department."DEPARTMENTAL & RELATED EVENTS", Columbia University Awards * 2001 Witter Bynner Poetry Prize from the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Ingram Merrill grant. * 1993 National Poetry Series, for Other Stars Publications Poetry * The Other Stars. New York: Penguin, 1994. * Home and Away: Poems. New York: Penguin, 1998. * Sakura Park: Poems. New York: Persea, 2006. * Silver Roses: Poems. New York: Persea, 2010. Non-fiction *''Influential Ghosts: A study of Auden's sources''. New York: Routledge, 2006; New York & London: Routledge, 2007. Edited *Emily Dickinson, The Collected Poems. New York: Barnes & Noble Classics, 2003. * Virginia Woolf, Night and Day. New York: Barnes and Noble Classics, 2005. Anthologized *"Commands for the End of Summer," "Blue Octavo Haiku," "And This Time I Mean It" in Bright pages: Yale writers, 1701-2001.Search results = Rachel Wetzsteon, Bright pages: Yale writers 1701-2001 (edited by | editor=J.D. McClatchy. New Haven CT: Yale University Press, 2001. Google Books, Web, Apr. 19, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Rachel Wetzsteon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"In Memory and Admiration of Rachel Wetzsteon at The New Republic (profile & 2 poems) *[http://verylikeawhale.wordpress.com/2006/09/07/rachel-wetzsteon/ "At the Zen Mountain Monastery", Very Like a Whale, September 7, 2006 ] *"Manhattan Triptych," "Sakura Park," at Poetry Daily *"Gold Leaves," "Five-Finger Exercise,' CORTLAND REVIEW 32, (June 2006) *Rachel Wetzsteon profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Rachel Wetzsteon 1967-2009 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * *"Rachel Wetzsteon on Auden", NEWSLETTER 21, The W.H. Auden Society, February 2001. * "Marvellous Sapphics" at the Poetry Society of America: "Crossroads", Fall 1999 ;Audio / video *"Home and Away." The Paris Review sessions, Issue 143, Summer 1997 *Rachel Wetzsteon at YouTube ;Books *Rachel Wetzsteon at Amazon.com ;About *"Remembering Rachel Wetzsteon", The Best American Poetry, January 8, 2010 *"Rachel Wetzsteon, poet mixed melancholy, wit" obituary *[http://avoidmuse.blogspot.com/2009/12/rip-rachel-wetzsteon.html "RIP Rachel Wetzsteon", Avoiding the Muse] *[http://pugnaciouspinoy.blogspot.com/2009/12/rip-rachel-wetzsteon-1967-2009.html "RIP Rachel Wetzsteon (1967-2009)", Pugnacious Pinoy] *[http://everseradio.com/e-verse-is-deeply-saddened-by-the-death-of-the-poet-rachel-wetzsteon/ "E-Verse is deeply saddened by the death of the poet Rachel Wetzsteon", E-Verse Radio] *[http://www.ablemuse.com/erato/showthread.php?p=137391 "Rachel Wetzsteon dead", Eratosphere] *"A Sad Goobye to Rachel Wetzsteon", The Drabbler, January 28, 2010 *Rachel Wetzsteon 1967 - 2009 This "cyber-tombeau" at Silliman's Blog by poet Ron Silliman includes comments, tributes, and links Category:William Paterson University faculty Category:American poets Category:1967 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Yale University alumni Category:Barnard College faculty Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Poets who committed suicide Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New York City Category:American academics